disneyheroinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinderella (1950)
'Princess Cinderella '''is the main protagonist of Disney's 1950 animated feature film ''Cinderella, and its two direct- to-video sequels Cinderella II: Dreams Come True ''(2002) and ''Cindrella III: A Twist in Time (2007). Cinderella, the daughter of a deceased widower, is forced into servantry by her cruel stepmother and jealous stepsisters. With the help of her fairy godmother and some very reliable mice, Cinderella is able to go to the ball and meet the prince of her dreams. In the original film, Cinderella is voiced by the late Ilene Woods. In the first sequel, Jennifer Hale provides her speaking voice, while Brooke Allison provides her singing voice. In the third film, Hale reprises he role as Cinderella's speaking voice, while Tami Tappan replaces Allison as her singing voice. Personality and Physical Appearance Physical Appearance Cinderella is a stunninly beautiful young woman. She is slender and attractive with medium-length strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and bright pink lips. Personality Cinderella is a strong willed and independent young women who is truly beautiful because she doesn't let her anger and sorrow get the better of her. She is kind to most and is in no way depicted as naive or childish. She is extremely mature and has shown that she can overcome her obstacles without the aid of magic. She has also been shown to have a slight sarcastic side to her, as seen in her comments about her stepfamily and Lucifer, but usually keeping such comments to herself. Cinderella has shown to be rather intelligent and/or clever especially thinking of how poorly raised she was after the absence of her parents. Backround and Developement Orgins Cinderella is based off of the main protagonist of the famous folktale Cinderella and the Little Glass Slipper. Although there are many different versions of this folk tale, they all basically have the same plot, about Cinderella being a slave to her wicked stepmother and step sisters, and a fairy godmother, who helps her meet the Prince Charming, and Cinderella marrying the Prince when he finds she was the girl with the glass slipper. The Disney version has the same plot. Developement Design and Characteristics As done with other Disney films, Walt Disney hired actress Helene Stanley to perform the live-action reference for Cinderella. She later did the same kind of work for the characters of Aurora in Sleeping Beauty and Anita Radcliffe in 101 Dalmatians. According to Christopher Finch, author of The Art of Walt Disney: Disney insisted that all scenes involving human characters should be shot first in live-action to determine that they would work before the expensive business of animation was permitted to start. The animators did not like this way of working, feeling it detracted from their ability to create character. The animators understood the necessity for this approach and in retrospect acknowledged that Disney had handled things with considerable subtlety. Voice Actress She was voiced by the late IIene Woods in the original film and currently by Jeniffer Hale in the sequels and in current appearances. Role in the Film Cinderella Cinderella is the only daughter of a wealthy young widow. After the death of her mother, Cinderella's father marries Lady Tremaine, the mother of two ugly daughters named Drizella and Anastasia. Sadly, Cinderella's father soon passes away, leaving her in the unfortunate care of her stepmother, Lady Tremaine, who siezes the opportunity to have a household servant, and forces Cinderella to be a scullery maid. One day, a letter arrives at the Tremaine household, inviting the family to a royal ball at the castle. The invitation declares that every eligible young woman in the kingdom must attend, and out of them, the Prince will choose a wife. Hearing this, Cinderella asks her stepmother if she may go. Despite cruel laughter and mockery from her step-sisters, Cinderella is given permission, under the circumstance that she finishes her work first. Little does Cinderella know that Lady Tremaine has no intention of letting her go to the ball at all. Cinderella is kept so busy preparing her step-family for the ball that she has no time to ready herself. So, Cinderella's mice and bird friends help her out by making a dress for her, using old supplies that Anastasia and Drizella discard. Cinderella has since given up all hope of attending the ball because she doesn't have a dress to wear. Just as Lady Tremaine and her daughters are leaving, the mice reveal Cinderella's dress to her, and she puts it on immediately. When Drizella and Anastasia see Cinderella in the beautiful dress made from materials that used to belong to them, they viciously destroy it while Lady Tremaine looks on sadistically. When Cinderella is dressed in rags once again, Tremaine and her daughters leave for the ball without her. Shortly afterward, while crying in the courtyard, Cinderella is visited by her Fairy Godmother. After turning a pumpkin into a lovely coach, Bruno the dog into a footman, Major the horse into a coachman, and the mice into seven white horses, she tranforms Cinderella's ruined dress into a beautiful ball gown. The Fairy Godmother gives Cinderella leave with the stern warning that she returns home before midnight, when the spell shall be broken. When Cinderella arrives at the ball unrecognizable by her step-family, Prince Charming instantly falls in love with her, and the two dance with each other all night. Unfortunately, Cinderella loses track of time, and is forced to flee from the castle, leaving behind one of her two glass slippers. When the Prince finds the slipper, he orders the Grand Duke to find the girl it fits, for she shall become his wife. By the time Cinderella arrives home, the spell wears off, and Cinderella is in rags once again. The only thing reminiscent of the previous events is the other glass slipper; the one that managed to stay on Cinderella's foot. The morning after, Lady Tremaine and her daughters prepare themselves for the arrival of the Grand Duke. Upon hearing this, Cinderella begins humming the tune she sang with the prince the night before. Realizing Cinderella is the mysterious girl from the ball, Lady Tremaine locks her away in her room to prevent her from trying on the slipper. Fortunately, Jaq and Gus (with the help of Bruno) retrieve the key, and manage to free Cinderella. Just as the Grand Duke is leaving after being unsuccessful with Lady Tremaine's daughters, Cinderella arrives, and is about to try on the slipper, when Lady Tremaine causes it to break. Fortunately, Cinderella, having kept the other glass slipper in her pocket, tries it on instead. And of course, it fits. At the castle, Cinderella marries the Prince and they live happily ever after. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' Songs Cinderella *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes *Sing, Sweet Nightingale *So This is Love ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *Perfectly Perfect *More Than a Dream Gallery ' undefined|undefined|link=undefined 180px-Dibujo038-1-.jpg|Cinderella working as a maid 180px-Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-2905-1-.jpg|Cinderella with Jaq and Gus 180px-Dibujo175.1-1-.jpg|Cinderella and the Fairy Godmother 180px-Dibujo190-1-.jpg|Cinderella meeting Prince Chaming 180px-Dibujo287-1-.jpg|The glass slipper fitting Cinderella ' Category:Singing Heroines Category:Disney princesses Category:Orphans Category:Animated Heroines Category:Blondes Category:In love heroines Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Disney princesses at Event Cinemas at Bondi & Burwood Category:Disney's 15 heroines Category:Disney's Queen Crown